Re Nightmare
by Tala Is Shining
Summary: Hao is back or he isn't. He does appear in Yoh dreams, what he asks of Yoh is something he could never do Note: This is a remake with a new ending from the original Nightmare, I am planning a second story. If of course I get enough reviews. I did my best with my spelling, so I am asking do not flame me to much


Re-Nightmare

Summary: Hao is back or he isn't. He does appear in Yoh dreams, what he asks of Yoh is something he could never do.

Authors Note:This is a full remake from my 8 year old story Nightmare, somehow people actually still enjoy this, and so I decided to give it a try to re write the whole story. Note that I still make mistakes typing English. I am uncertain if I have improved over the years. Enjoy the story

Chapter:

The moon stood high up in the sky, the usual blueish color had been replaced by a red devilish color. Shining at the Asakura inn, was Asakura Yoh sleeping. It seemed peaceful even most spirits were taking a nap. However the only one that wasn't a sleep peacefully was Yoh. He turned into bed, trying to get rid of whatever what bothering him.

Amidamaru was gazing up the sky, noticing the weird color of the moon, he narrowed his eyes as he flew towards Yoh to check on him to see his friend was struggling with something. ''Yoh..'' he whispered worried.

_Yoh opened his eyes, feeling relieved he woke up or so he thought. He gazed around to only to see himself standing. He wasn't sure if the other Yoh saw him or not, one thing was for sure this guy was evil. _

_While standing there for what it seemed for minutes or maybe hours the evil Yoh suddenly made a move. He summoned his spirit, Yoh expected to see Amidamaru but instead he saw a different spirit, and not just any spirit. But the Spirit of Fire. He gazed around to see the city of Tokyo, filled with laughing and carefree people. Yoh slightly smiled at it, but the evil Yoh had other plans. Slowly the Spirit of Fire rose his hand and a fire ball grew into his hand. _

_Yoh eyes widened and before he could do anything, was city already in flames. Evil Yoh turned towards him and only laughed._

''Stop!'' Yoh woke up in a sitting positing with his arm into the air. Amidamaru stood over him, he first looked at his arm and than at Yoh. Yoh slowly lowered his arm and looked at his friend. He tried to speak but couldn't think of any words to describe what exactly he just saw. ''I..I am going to get some water.'' he said, standing up and going downstairs.

Once downstairs he grabbed a glass and filled it with water. While slowly drinking it, he just couldn't get rid of the image. Him killing those innocent people, Yoh shook is head. ''No, that wasn't me, in any case it was just a dream.'' Yoh drank the last part of the water and put it in the dishes. Slowly yawning while walking back. He slowly walked up the stairs, seeing a shadow figure standing in the hall. Yoh ran towards it but when he arrived it was gone. ''I need to get some sleep.'' With that he went back to his room and laid down to fall asleep, seeing the same dream again.

As the morning came and the dream had kept repeating and when Yoh nearly a wake. Just one sentence came into his mind. ''Could you do that for me Yoh?''

Yoh eyes shot open looking around to find the voice but seeing nothing around him he sighed. ''What is going on with me?'' He talked to himself.

While in thought he took a shower and dressed himself, and walking downstairs. ''It looks to me you didn't have any sleep last night?'' Yoh looked up to see Anna. It was one of the rare occasions that Anna was making breakfast instead of Manta. ''Amidamaru said to me, he was worried. Did you had some kind of nightmare?'' Anna asked again.

''I wish I knew.'' Yoh said sighing, even Anna noticed he wasn't his usual self as he silently went eating. ''How about you run a small errand for me, and on the way you eat a hamburger.'' She said while cleaning the table. Yoh gazed up to her and her words. ''You feeling alright Anna.'' Being sudden confused by her saying. Anna just nodded. ''I go watch my tv programs, I see you later.'' Still confused he took the note of the table which Anna left for him and put on his weights and shoes.

* * *

Holding the bag of the errand Yoh had to do he thought back at his dream. The words he heard was the one thing that bothered him. ''Can you do that for me?'' What did it mean, even though he did had a small idea what it had to be. But who was it that told him. While passing the hamburger tent, he saw a dark figure standing. Yoh remembered that he saw the same figure last night. He rubbed his eyes and looked at it again but noticed that it was gone. ''Seems Anna training is getting to me.'' he sighed and went to buy two hamburgers. He smiled while eating them, it had been awhile since he last ate one. Trying to forget what he went through, Yoh decided to go back.

While passing the river, he saw the dark figure, but this time he did see who it was. His eyes became big, somehow he should be happy. He always knew that people who saw spirit couldn't be bad. However on the otherside, he did hurt many people he loved. ''Hao..'' Was the only thing Yoh could say. Hao only smirked. ''If it is you the whole time, tell me what do I need to do for you?'' He didn't bother to circle around the question that kept in his mind the whole time. ''Isn't it obvious Yoh, all you need to do is to continue where I couldn't. Create a Shaman only kingdom.'' Hao answered with that he vanished into the thin air.

Yoh dropped his hamburgers and ran back home. Anna gazed up from her book when he returned. ''You have returned, good. You can...'' Before Anna could finish her sentence, Yoh had already closed the door again. Anna stood up gazing to the hall way. ''What is going on with you Yoh?''

* * *

Yoh didn't waste anymore time. He need it to know what was going on. Slowly he went over the events from the final fight. Hao had taken over the great of spirits. Yoh fighting his brother, getting the spirits from all his friends. And using a big Amidamaru spirit to defeat him.

Hao disappeared and Patch village vanished.

Yoh thought it over, just as he stepped into the train back to Izumo. He sat down on one of the empty benches, gazing outside watching the scenery change over time. ''Did Hao die,or not.'' was by now the only question remained in his mind. He also remembered the time when he and the other managed to learn about the things from the Chou Senjiryakketsu. Hao did suffer a lot, and Yoh could see why he wanted a shaman only kingdom. He himself wasn't that fond of humans either, but he wouldn't...

Yoh shook his head. No he would never... Was he actually capable of destroying humans. Would he actually do such a thing only to avenge his brother who had suffered such a long time. Yoh had no memory from his youth. He didn't knew how Hao had lived as a child, until a few years ago he had no idea that he had a twin brother.

''Izumi station, final stop. Do not forget your belongings.'' The voice said, Yoh snapped out of his thoughts. He grabbed his sword and smiled seeing Amidamaru above. ''What are you doing here?''

''Ýoh, you have been acting weird, Anna asked me to come with you.'' The samurai said. ''Amidmaru, I tell you something, I rather not want that Anna knows. '' When the spirit nodded. Yoh told him about the encounter with Hao, who seemed more like a spirit than a real person. ''Be careful Master, I have heard about things like that, they can go into your head. And before you know it , they might get control of you.'' Even though Amidamaru knew that Yoh was very strong, he had been in that situation before. But with the strongest Shaman it was a little different.

All Yoh did was nodding. As they went on the way towards his grandparents place. ''Someone who can see spirits cannot be truly evil'' Yoh sudden said. Amidamaru was used to the carefree sentence by now, but it did seem that it had some different meaning towards it. He couldn't help but feeling afraid that something might happen to his master.

Arriving at the place, Yoh waved to his grandpa who sat on the ground meditating. He gazed up when one of his leaf spirits said his grandson was arriving. He stood up, when Kino came outside. ''Good to see you here.'' Yohmei said. Kino looked at Yoh. ''What is bothering you, '' Kino hearing once again noticing right away something was wrong with her grandson.

_''Nothing is wrong with you Yoh. You just came to visit them.'' _

''I am actually fine, I just felt like visiting you both.''Yoh smiled. Kino narrowed her eyes even though you couldn't see it under her glasses.

_''Grandma, I am really okay. I just had to get out of the training sessions with Anna.'' _

''I am just fine Grandma, Anna is making me do whole lot of training, so I came here to rest.'' He replied again. Yohmei nodded. ''Lets go inside then.'' Yoh went inside behind his grandparents.

Amidamaru was watching from a distance. He felt something disturbing. Before he wanted to warn them, something stopped him from entering. He felt getting hold against his will as he vanished into the thin air.

''Amidamaru.'' Yoh sudden said, with there connection he knew that his spirit was sudden gone.

_''He just went back to Anna, he knew you will be alright.''_

Yoh nodded in agreement. Kino checked Yoh pulse sensing another spirit inside.

_''Make sure, they won't find a thing.''_

''Grandma, I am really fine. I am just tired. Look if I am a bother.'' Yoh said slightly mad, standing up ready to get out of the door.

''I demand you stay still, Hao!'' Kino sudden said. Yoh didn't move an inch, neither did he say anything. ''I know it is you. I remember it way to clearly. The way you took the great of spirit all to yourself. You should have know by now that you cannot get your kingdom..'' Yohmei was stumped hearing this.

Without that Yoh was moving, Hao did appear. ''Believe me Kino, I didn't do anything. All I did ask a question, and Yoh agreed with me. So if you be so kind. I go'' Vanishing into the thin air. Yoh walked out of the house, holding his sword close. ''Lets go Hao.'' Was all Yoh said. Leaving his grandparents behind.

To be continued...


End file.
